batmantvseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
New Assassin
New Assassin is the first episode and season premiere of the seventh season of NBC's The Batman. It first aired on November 17, 2014. It is the seventy-ninth episode overall. Synopsis As Bruce fulfills his promise to look after James, Damien reveals to the team that a 14th century warrior called "Azrael", historically recorded as thought to be the Angel of Death, could be back from the grave. Meanwhile, Maggie becomes worried when the baby isn't coming out yet and she has been pregnant nine months now. Plot An overview of Gotham reveals the peaceful city in the nighttime. The peacefulness is interrupted when an explosion rocks an entire neighborhood. In the wreckage a woman runs out of her home. Ryder and several other cops are there. The woman tells Ryder her husband was knocked unconscious by a wood plank. Ryder begins to run in until Superman and Wonder Woman arrive. Wonder Woman enters the home as Superman puts out the fire with his freeze breath. Wonder Woman gets all of the people stuck in the burning neighborhood out, including the woman's husband. The woman thanks the heroes, who are congratulated and fly off. Bruce, Alfred, Diana, Clark, Tim, Stephanie, Barry, and Damien watch the news report about the explosion. The explosion was caused by a gas leak in on of the homes. Bruce realizes what time it is and enters the Bat-cave. Bruce walks into the prison. He passes the many cells of captured assassins until arriving at a cell occupied by James Gordon Jr. Bruce taps a button on the farthest wall and a meal falls down from a shoot wrapped in plastic into all of the cells. James places the meal on top of several other uneaten meals on a desk. Bruce asks James how he survives without eating. James tells him he only the dinner meals. Bruce tells James he can live a normal life. James tells Bruce he has heard this too many times. Damien is on a walk outside. He sees a branch fall and then notices it was sliced off. He sees it was dangerously close to him and he looks up. A figure in red and black with a sword tells him to run. Damien begins to run to the mansion. Once he is there he asks Bruce if he has any history books. At the hospital, Maggie and Ryder talk to the doctor. Maggie tells the doctor she has been pregnant over nine months. The doctor reassures her and tells her that the baby will arrive when she wants to. Maggie tells the doctor she is worried because her and Ryder's wedding is scheduled for a week from that day. The doctor tells her she might want to reschedule the wedding. Ryder denies this and has hope the baby will come out from then. Bruce, Diana, Clark, Barry, Alfred, Tim, and Stephanie sit in the mansion. Damien looks through the history book and shows the team a picture of a warrior called Azrael from 1328 who was pronounced the Angel of Death, as he would kill anyone for anyone. The warrior in the picture is almost identical to the man who attacked Damien. Damien tells the team Azrael is back and attacked Damien. Bruce asks if he was just imagining it. Damien tells them it was him. Bruce asks how someone would be brought back. Tim remembers the Lazarus Pit at the League of Assassins' base. Bruce tells Tim the Pit only healed injuries. Stephanie tells Bruce that might have been only what Ra's wanted them to think. Bruce asks why Ra's would be after them again. Damien tells them he doesn't know but intends to find out. The old Bat-cave underneath the old Wayne Manor is now home to the villains of Gotham; the Joker, Riddler, Bane, Two-Face, Harley Quinn, and Killer Croc. The six have made the Bat-cave into a nice base and home. The Joker doesn't trust Two-Face entirely but respects Harley. The six villains have not done any crime in the past two months. Croc says they can kill someone. The rest of the villains laugh at him but he tells them he was serious. Harley tells him killing someone is too simple. The Joker learns the new Vigilante Museum is opening that night, dedicated to Batman, Superman, Wonder Woman, Robin, Red Robin, Spoiler, the Flash, and old heroes like Batgirl, Green Arrow, and Batwoman. Two-Face tells them he can disguise himself as a customer and bring in a gas bomb to knock everyone out before they trash it and burn it to the ground. The Joker at first looks disturbed before telling him he loves the idea. Bruce, Tim, Stephanie, and Damien board the Bat-jet. Bruce tells Clark, Diana, and Barry to protect the city. The jet flies off. In the air, Stephanie asks Tim about how they have been dating four years now. Tim tells her there have been several times where they have broken up, including almost an entire year after she and Kate left the team. Stephanie tells Tim three years which Tim agrees with. Stephanie asks what he plans to do. Tim tells her he has very special plans for that night. Stephanie laughs but asks him if they are gonna go out. Tim asks her why they would do that. Stephanie frowns and leaves the cockpit. She joins Bruce and Damien. Ryder and Maggie watch a movie in their house. Ryder asks her if there is a method to getting a baby out. Maggie says probably but asks him why he is in such a rush. Ryder tells her he wants to be able to have sex with her again. Maggie agrees it would be pretty hard. Ryder answers almost impossible but tells her he has found some ways to get a baby out and pulls out a large piece of paper and hands it to her. She glimpses at it and then drops it. At the museum, Clark, Diana, and Barry arrive in their suits to promote it. People thank them for all they have done. The three enter the museum and see their respective sections. Clark notices Two-Face there disguised as a businessman. Clark asks to speak to Two-Face, going by the name William Price. Clark asks Two-Face what his plans are. Two-Face tells him he is too late and throws a grenade into the air. Clark tells everyone to get down. Everyone does but only gas comes out of the bomb. Two-Face tells Clark the Joker specially made it. The gas fills the room and Two-Face escapes. The museum soon erupts into flames. Clark is knocked out from the gas due to it being made with Kryptonite. Diana is now the only conscious person there. Diana tries to fly people out of there but it is spreading to fast. Firemen arrive but are soon all killed by the Joker and Harley. Diana is able to get everyone out right as it covers the whole place. Diana notices Barry is not there and flies back in and saves him. Diana fights off the villains, who escape. Clark awakens and puts out the fires, but the damages are too extensive and the museum will be forced to close for repairs. Bruce, Tim, Stephanie, and Damien arrive at the League. They find Ra's and ask him why he would bring back a 14th century warrior. Ra's has no idea what they mean and realizes they must be talking about a subgroup of the League called the "Cult of Azrael". Ra's tells the heroes if you give them a target they will not stop until they kill that person. The cult is consisted of people in Azrael costumes. Ra's asked them to kill Bruce and Damien and tells them he will try to stop the order. Damien looks embarrassed as they leave. However, after they leave the man who was trying to kill Damien arrives in Ra's quarters. The man removes his mask, revealing a normal man. Ra's thanks the man, calling him Michael. Ra's tells the man he will need help in killing Bruce and Damien, as they are hard. Michael asks how much help. Ra's reveals he has another subject about to be brought back from the grave. Cast Starring *Ben Affleck as Bruce Wayne/Batman *Tom Austen as Tim Drake/Robin *Nathan Gamble as James Gordon Jr. *Jared Leto as the Joker *Tom Hardy as Victor Payne/Bane *Jensen Ackles as Jason Todd/Red Hood *Tyler Hoechlin as Clark Kent/Superman *Cory Michael Smith as Edward Nygma/Riddler *Floriana Lima as Maggie Sawyer *Jeremy Irons as Alfred Pennyworth *David Walton as Michael Lane/Azrael *Emma Stone as Stephanie Brown/Spoiler *Andrew Stewart-Jones as Chris Allen *Jonathan Keltz as Andrew Ryder *Adewale Akinnuoye-Agbaje as Killer Croc *Grant Gustin as Barry Allen/the Flash *Jake T. Austin as Damien Wayne *Liam Neeson as Ra's al Ghul *Nicholas D'Agosto as Harvey Dent/Two-Face *Margot Robbie as Harley Quinn *Gal Gadot as Diana Prince/Wonder Woman Guest Starring *Sebastian Koch as Doctor Green Trivia *This episode achieved 17.58 million U.S. live viewers. *Jensen Ackles and Andrew Stewart-Jones do not appear in this episode as Jason Todd and Chris Allen. *This episode received critical acclaim. It scored 94% on Rotten Tomatoes, a 97 out of 100 on Metacritic, and 10/10 on IGN. *Guest stars in this episode include Sebastian Koch as Doctor Green. *This episode is rated TV-14 for D-L-V.